Family Confessions
by Woggles93
Summary: Set Series 3 with Rachel and Eddie in charge. We start at the end of series 2 when Izzie has been stabbed. Rachel took over when Jack failed to get the job in series 2.
1. Chapter 1

I've been watching waterloo road over again from the start of series 1, and I can't help but wonder if certain things would have happened if the stories were different. So, I've decided to make this happen!

So ill summarise here to begin with so we know where we stand. Set Series 3 with Rachel and Eddie in charge. We start at the end of series 2 when Izzie has been stabbed. Rachel took over when Jack failed to get the job in series 2. Eddie is currently maths teacher but will be deputy. Mainly based around Tom, Izzie and the girls.

…

 **Chapter One**

Tom sat in hospital with Mika and Chlo close to him, all three of them in school clothes still, as they waited for news on Izzie. It was dark outside, it had only just gone 8pm. The hospital was quiet where they were sat nursing hot drinks.

"Your mom will be okay Girls" Tom said wiping the stray tears from his face with his free hand.

Mika and Chlo didn't say anything for a few minutes and let their tears stream down their face.

"Tom, What if she's not?" Chlo asked wiping her face with the spare hand.

"Then I promise nothing will happen to you both okay" Tom said putting his cup down on the table in front of him.

A doctor came over to them removing his hat from theatre. "Are you Miss Redpath's family?"

"Yes" Chlo and Tom said looking up

"Is she okay?" Mika asked standing putting her drink on the table.

"Miss Redpath has pulled through the operation it was and still is touch and Go, the next 24 hours will be crucial" The doctor said

"Can we see her?" Chlo asked standing up joining Mika.

"you can, but I warn you it may be a bit of a shock" The doctor smiled sympathetically.

Tom joined the girls and walked through following the Doctor. They were led to a room where Izzie was lying, she was on a machine to help her breathe with various monitors on monitoring heart, Blood Pressure and on a few drips.

"Can she hear us?" Mika asked

"She should be able too, she's in an induced coma at the moment" The Doctor smiled "I'll leave you all too it"

"How are we supposed to go to school tomorrow with this?" Chlo asked tom as Mika spoke to Izzie

"I think it will be good for all of us to go, I'll support you both with it, and if you need time Kim will understand" Tom replied

Chlo nodded and swapped with Mika.

"Are you going to be okay Tom? First Lorna and now Mom?" Mika sniffed

Tom pulled Mika into a hug "it's going to be hard darling I know"

"Tom, do you want to speak to mom?" Chlo asked

"Yeah give me a minute girls" Tom said as the girls stood by the door. Tom took Izzie's hand in his and squeezed it gently "Izzie, you can't leave us like this, I love you so much, after all we've been through over the past few weeks and now this" Tom sniffed "Come on sweetheart, you can do this be strong" Tom said placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you".

Please Review, id love for your input on storylines! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was the last day of term, Tom lay awake in bed in the early morning, the sun blaring through the gap in the window, to say he slept would be a lie, he lay awake the whole night staring at his phone, wishing it to ring with good news. His phone has lay silent all night. A small knock on the door alerted him that he wasn't the only one awake.

"Come in" Tom said tiredly

"Its only me" Mika said carrying two cups of tea managing to open the door with her elbow.

"You alright love?" Tom said going over to her dressed in his boxers and a top.

"Bought you a cuppa" Mika said quietly

"thank you" Tom yawned

"Did you sleep?" Mika asked sipping her tea.

"No, did you?" Tom asked copying Mika's actions.

Mika shook her head taking another sip. Tom put an arm around her.

"Come on darling your freezing" Tom said getting back into bed and passing Mika a blanket to feel more comfortable. Mika sat on top of her mom's side of the bed with a blanket wrapped around her. Tom was inside the duvet sat up. Suddenly Mika burst into tears. "Hey" Tom said wrapping his arms around her allowing Mika to cry into his shoulder. Tom comforted her until she moved back.

"Sorry" Mika said

"Don't you dare apologise, it's absolutely fine. We will get through today together" Tom said

"Tom, I know mom would want us to go to school, but can we stay home today?" Mika asked

"No darling, I want to make sure you and Chlo are okay, I'll compromise though, you can both work in the library, and in my room during my frees?"

"No don't worry tom, I think going to lessons is important, might as well if were there" Mika sighed

"Just don't take any crap from anyone okay, if you do come and find me"

"Thanks Tom" Mika smiled

"Right go and wake your sister up, get yourselves ready were going McDonald's for breakfast I can't be bothered to cook" Tom smiled

"Alright, see you in half an hour yeah?"

"Sounds good to me" Tom smiled

…

Tom was in the staffroom that morning having a cup of coffee.

"You look shattered Tom" Kim said "How's Izzie?" she asked sitting down.

"In a coma" Tom said not letting tears show.

"You sure your okay to be here it's the last day?" Kim asked

"Yes…I need to be for the girls"

Kim nodded not knowing what else to say.

"Morning everyone" Rachel said coming in "Right only a few notices this morning, Mr Lawson will be our new deputy next year, as sadly Mr Trennaman is off to Rwanda at the end of day, BBQ after school, also as you all know Izzie was stabbed last week in the car park, she is still in a coma, so we ask you to bare that in mind as we all finish for summer. Thank you, Tom can you be in my office in five please" Rachel smiled at him.

Tom sighed and got up walking out the staffroom following Rachel into her office.

"Tom take a seat for me" Rachel said

Tom did as was asked and sat down looking down at his hands.

"Look I know what you're going through" Rachel said

"No you don't, you have no flaming idea" Tom said defensively

Rachel sighed "Any news on Izzie?"

"Nope me and the girls haven't slept all night, let alone all week, sorry"

"Don't apologise" Rachel said "We want to support you and the girls in everything"

Tom's phone started ringing, he picked it up and looked at it. "Sorry Rach it's the hospital" he answered it "hello?"

"Mr Clarkson, its Dr Parker from the hospital, we have an update"

"is she okay?"

"Yes, Miss Redpath has come around and she is breathing naturally with the help of oxygen, she's awake, sitting up and she's going try and eat something light"

"That's fantastic news" Tom beamed "Can we come in and see her?"

"Of course, however she isn't out the woods yet, remember she has been stabbed in her stomach so feeding is the next step"

"That's brilliant thank you very much" Tom finished the conversation and looked at Rachel.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked

"Rachel, can I take the girls and go to the hospital, Izzie's awake"

"That's really good news, of course you can! Have a good summer Tom" Rachel smiled

Please Review xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tom rushed out and knocked on Mr Budgin's Door "Mr Budgin, sorry to disturb you but could I have Chlo please with all her stuff?"

"Yes of course, of you go, Now Shakespeare's sonnet here is telling us what?"

Chlo walked outside with her stuff "What's going on Tom?"

"Let's get your sister" Tom said running down the stairs to French and knocked on the door. "Ms Haydock, can I have Mika please with all her stuff?"

"Of course, Mika?" Steph smiled.

Mika packed her stuff up and walked out. "What's going on?"

"Both of you get into the car, I'll grab my stuff and tell you then, ears are flapping in the form of Steph" Tom said giving his keys to them. They walked off and he went to get his stuff from the staffroom.

"Tom everything okay?" Kim asked seeing him rush around.

"Izzies woken up, im taking the girls up there now" Tom smiled

"That's fantastic News" Kim smiled "Here take these" Kim said giving him a card and grapes

"Thanks Kim" Tom said rushing out to the car and getting in.

"Tell us whats happened now" Mika said angrily.

"Yours moms awake" Tom smiled

Mika and Chlo smiled

"Really?!" Mika beamed "Sorry" she said

"Its fine shall we go and see her?" Tom asked which received nods from them both. Tom turned up at the hospital fifteen minutes later and parked going in with the girls. They all walked in.

"Izzie" Tom smiled "How you feeling?" He asked sitting on the bed with the girls.

"A bit sore but getting there" She croaked "Trying me with liquid food" she said hinting to the very watered down soup. "Its scrummy" she laughed, tom and the girls laughed with her. "If I can eat this and keep it down then there sending me home as long as all the checks are complete"

"That's fab news mom" Mika smiled hugging her mom carefully.

Chloe smiled "I cant believe it, I love you mom" she said hugging her with Mika

Tom smiled letting the girls have time with their mom, after an hour he spoke. "Girls how about you go grab yourself a drink, whilst I chat to your mom" He said getting out ten pound note.

"I would die for a cuppa" Izzie laughed

"Get when for us both too" Tom smiled

"Alright" Mika smiled going with Chlo.

Tom sat on the side of the bed and held her hand "I love you so much, I'm so glad I didn't lose you"

Izzie smiled. Tom leant down and kissed her passionately. Izzie broke of and smiled.

"The girls been okay?"

"Yeah not too bad actually, they've been as good as gold, bit unsettled at school and ending up in the cooler but its to be expected isn't it"

Izzie nodded in agreement. "Have the police said anything?"

"Lewis Sedden has been arrested and charged with attempted murder"

"good that's good, still doesn't pay for what his done!" Izzie sighed

"Hey, his been done now we need to get on with our lives" Tom smiled kissing her cheek "And some certain wedding plans…"

Izzie smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "I want to become Mrs Tom Clarkson" Izzie smiled breaking off.

"Hiya" Mika smiled coming in with the drinks. Both her and Mika handed the drinks out.

"Thanks love" Izzie smiled "I cant wait to get out of here now if im honest."

"I bet, the food looks gorgeous mom" Chlo laughed.

"I'm just glad were all okay, we have to start wedding plans soon too, so I'll need your help girls" Izzie smiled

"You and Tom are getting married?" Mika smiled

"Yes, would you girls be my bridesmaids" Izzie asked

"Of course mom!" Mika smiled hugging her being careful not to spill her drink.

"chlo?" Izzie asked

"Yeah deffo" Chlo smiled hugging her mom "look theres something you should know"

"What have you done?" Izzie asked

"Donte has asked me to marry him"

"What?! Your sixteen Chlo, you have your life ahead of you" Izzie sighed

"I know mom, but I love him and I said yes"

"Fine, but your not getting married until your eighteen" Izzie sighed

"Mom!"

"Chlo, calm down your mom doesn't need this right now" Tom said

Chlo sighed "fine"

"I'm sorry Chlo but that's my answer, you know my feelings on the subject" Izzie said

Chloe just sighed looking away as she went lower in her chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was the first day of the new school year. Izzie was down in the kitchen with Tom cooking toast.

"You sure you want to go back today?" Tom ask sipping his tea

"Tom I've had six weeks off like you, I think I'm ready still taking lots of medication which is helping" Izzie smiled wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips.

"well if you need anything you know where I am" Tom smiled kissing her lips.

"Morning" Chlo smiled walking in and sitting down.

"You alright Love?" Izzie smiled coming out of the embrace with Tom.

"Yeah" Chlo said taking some toast.

"You seen Mika?" Izzie said taking a sip of coffee from her mug.

"Yeah she's in the bathroom, she's been in there a while actually" Chlo said taking a bite.

"Has she?" Izzie frowned and put her mug of coffee down going upstairs. "Mika you alright love?"

"Yeah I'm okay"

"You sure, Chlo says you've been in there a while?"

"Yeah, Just the time of the month that's all"

"Alright love, if you need anything let me know alright?"

"Thanks mum, Be down in five"

"Alright darling" Izzie said going downstairs.

"She alright?" Tom said

"Yeah she'll be down in a minute" Izzie smiled

Mika came down and into the kitchen. "If its alright mom I don't want breakfast"

"No way Mika, at least have some fruit" Izzie said to her daughter.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes you need your energy" Izzie said

Mika sighed "fine" She said grabbing a piece of toast and biting it "Happy?!"

"that attitude can stop right now missy" Izzie sighed

Mika sat down and sighed.

…

Tom and Izzie got into the car with the girls and drove to school, pulling up in their usual parking space next door to Ms Haydock. In sync all four of them got out.

"Have a good day girls" Tom smiled above the usual chorus of 'Morning Mr Clarkson'.

"We will" Chlo smiled and Mika just smiled.

"What is going on with Mika?" Tom asked as he walked with Izzie.

"Hormones" Izzie smirked "You know what she's like"

Mika and Chlo had walked off to find their other halves and walked in together.

"Ready for a new year then?" Brett asked the group

"Final year I can't wait" Mika said

"Sixth form for us eh babe?" Donte smiled putting an arm around her

"Not looking forward to French" Chlo sighed

"Hey it will be alright, Brett can help you" Mika said as she quickly ran in front of them.

"Mika!" Chlo Ran after her with Brett and eventually Donte.

Mika ran straight into the toilets and straight into the cubicle where she threw up the toast she had eaten this morning.

"Mika, you alright?" Chlo asked

"Just leave it Chlo" Mika said wiping her mouth and flushing the chain going over to the sinks.

"Want me to get mom?"

"No! I just want you to leave me alone okay" Mika snapped washing her hands

"Okay, well you know where I am" Chlo said walking out.

"Mika" Brett said opening the door a little.

"Brett" She said turning around.

"You alright"

"Come in" She said as they both stood by the door to make sure no one could come in. She reached into her bag and took out a pregnancy test. "I assume I'm about six weeks"

Brett looked at the positive pregnancy test. "it's okay Mika"

"It's definitely yours" Mika said

"I'll support you, we can bring this baby up together" Brett said

"You are joking, aren't you?" Mika asked snatching the test off him and hiding it in the bin "Mom and Tom will murder me"

"You want to get rid of it?"

"Yes Abortion…I've booked one for break time, I won't be back in time for fourth lesson, I'll be late"

"you've made your decision already then?" Brett sighed

"Yes, I'm sorry Brett, it just isn't the right time I need to get to oxford…Don't tell anyone, not even Ms Mason, Understood?"

"okay" Brett nodded "I'll come with you"

"No Brett, I need to do this on my own, please" Mika pleaded

"Okay, but please text me" He said pecking her cheek. "What do I say if anyone asks?"

"I don't know your smart make it up" Mika said leaving the bathroom with Brett following.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was getting to the Start of lesson Four. Mika had absconded school at break time, currently her class were in French with Ms Mason. Rachel was taking the register at the front of class. She looked around when she called Mika's name yet she wasn't there.

"Right then, a new year and a new start, this is it, A-level French" She smiled giving out the new exercise books. "Ms Haydock unfortunately has had to go to a doctors appointment, so I will be taking her class. Philip and Ros are coming round with your lists and worksheets for today please stick them into your books as usual and get on with the worksheets being set."

Rachel came over and sat down by Brett. "Where's Mika?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well Ms Mason, So she went for a walk"

"Right, did she tell anyone?"

"No but she was sick this morning when she got here"

"Did anyone inform Izzie?"

"She didn't want any one knowing, she said shes a big girl and would rather sort it out on her own"

"Right okay, You get on with this then" Rachel said getting up and sitting at the desk debating whether to text Tom or Izzie. In the end she took the decision to involve Kim and was texting her. The lesson continued with minimal noise, apart from the odd conversation about the holidays. Twenty minutes into the lesson and Mika came in.

"I'm sorry I'm late miss" She said walking over to her desk to sit by Brett.

Rachel looked at her and sighed"You can come to my office at lunchtime please Mika" Rachel said giving her a new book and worksheets.

Mika nodded, not wanting to argue.

"You okay?" Brett whispered.

Mika nodded "All done, its gone". Mika tried to not let tears stray down her face as she told him.

Brett put a hand on her back and rubbed it gently, not saying anything but letting her know that he was there for her. The lunchtime bell was on the verge of ringing.

"Right pack your things away and stand behind your chairs please" Rachel smiled standing up at the front. She let one row at a time go and Mika waited behind. "Right I think Miss Campbell, You and I need a little chat" Rachel said as the bell rang. "Let's go to my office". Mika followed behind her down to the office, when they both got there Kim was already on the sofa munching her way through a sandwich. Rachel sat on the sofa and pointed for Mika to sit opposite them.

"Mika were a bit concerned" Kim started finishing her sandwich and putting her box down in front of her.

"it may be the first day back but Miss Campbell and I have noticed you've been absent since break, which is really unlike you" Rachel said as they both looked at her.

"I.." Suddenly a knock on the door stopped her.

"Come in" Rachel said, as Izzie stepped through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, Kim, just the person, can I swap cooler duty with you this week?"

"Yeah sure, pop it in an email so I don't forget please" Kim smiled

Izzie smiled "Cheers kim, You alright love?" she said noticing Mika.

"Mika absconded from classes at break and has just reappeared, so were trying to find out where shes been" Kim said

"Mika!" Izzie sighed

"Just leave me alone mom" Mika snapped

"Where have you been?!" Izzie said with her voice raised slightly clearly angry.

"I went to the chemist to get some pads"

"That's rubbish Mika and we both know that! Tell me where you went, this is your final year Mika your not doing this, I know you were unhappy darling about school but its one more year" Izzie sighed putting a hand to her head.

Mika sighed and rolled her eyes "Its none of your business! I'm an adult, treat me as one!"

"Maybe you should act like one" Izzie snapped.

"Alright!" Rachel shouted before Mika could get another word in. Kim stood up. "Izzie, leave Mika to us, if anything changes I'll come and get you"

Izzie sighed and nodded "Fine and you" She said pointing at Mika "You've just lost your allowance for this week" Izzie sighed and walked out slamming the door behind her.

Mika then burst into tears.

"Mika why are you unhappy about school?" Kim said sitting down and placing a hand on her wrist "Were not your enemies, anything that's said won't go any further if you don't want it too and unless you're in danger"

"I'm sorry" Mika said looking up mascara tracks making their way down her face. "Its just the thought of finishing school with no safety net if you know what I mean, what next? What if I don't get into uni"

"Mika that is nothing to worry about not yet anyway, you've applied to Unis already and you know what you need to achieve" Kim smiled "Now about today"

"Where did you go?" Rachel asked

"I went to a family clinic in town" Mika said

"Why did you go there? We have a nurse on site who can help you with things like protection and health matters" Rachel said

Mika shook her head letting the streams of tears run faster.

"I had a termination" Mika sobbed

"What?" Kim said in shock.

"An Abortion"

"Right, Rachel I think we do need Izzie after all" Kim putting her arms around Mika letting her sob into her shoulder.

"No you can't tell her she will kill me" Mika sobbed.

"Mika we have a duty of care, we can tell her with you in the room. You've been so grown up with this Mika, I promise it will be okay" Kim said rubbing her back.

Rachel had walked down to the staffroom to get her lunch and Izzie.

"Izzie" Rachel said as she walked in.

"Yeah?" Izzie said looking up as she put a crisp in her mouth.

"Mika needs you" Rachel said getting her lunch box out the fridge. Izzie got her stuff together and then walked with Rachel back to the office. "Izzie, I ask that your calm please, Mika is very upset"

"Whats happened?" Izzie asked as they walked into the antechamber of Rachel's office.

"Mika and Kim will explain, I'll get cover for your last lesson" Rachel said letting Izzie in.

"Mika…Whats going on? I've got a job to do you know" Izzie sighed sitting down.

Kim sighed "Your daughter needs a lot of support"

"I don't need parenting classes from you Kim" Izzie said

"See I told you she wouldn't understand" Mika sighed

"I don't understand because you haven't told me" Izzie snapped

"Izzie, will you calm down" Kim said

Izzie remained quiet calming herself down.

"Mom" Mika said quietly.

Izzie looked at her.

"Rach I actually think we should leave them on their own" Kim said to which Rachel nodded.

"Kim and I will just be outside" Rachel said walking out with Kim and shutting the door.

"I'm sorry mom" Mika sobbed "I know you've been through a lot, I didn't want to burden this with you as well" she cried.

"What do you mean?" Izzie frowned going to sit by her daughter.

"This morning in the bathroom, it wasn't my time of the month" She cried looking away "I'm three weeks late for that…I took a pregnancy test"

Izzie closed her eyes taking a deep breath "Right"

"I was pregnant"

"What do you mean was?" Izzie said quickly picking up what she said.

"I had an abortion at break, it's not the right time for me or Brett, when I said I didn't want food this morning that's why, I was sick when I got to school, I've been sick regularly for the past week, that's what made me do a test"

"Oh Mika" Izzie said wrapping her arms around her "I can't believe you couldn't come to me for this" Izzie said breaking down "I've failed as a mom"

"No mom you haven't" Mika said "you've had a lot on your mind"

"it doesn't matter" Izzie said "I should have been there for you, you should have been able to tell me"

Kim came back in after listening to Izzie breakdown.

"Iz…it isn't your fault" Kim said sitting by her "I think you should both go home, Izzie your not okay to teach and Mika how will you be able to concentrate, take her home Izzie" Kim said rubbing her shoulder.

"Come on darling, lets go home and order pizza"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It was a week later and Izzie and Tom were sat in the lounge doing some marking with a glass of red wine each. Mika was doing some homework and Chlo was sat watching telly.

"Chlo" Tom asked

"Yeah?" she said looking across to him from the TV

"Have you not got any homework to do? I'm pretty sure I've set you some today"

"Yeah but I have until Friday to complete it" Chlo said looking back at the TV.

"That doesn't make a difference, the quicker you get it done the quicker you can go out with Donte you know the rules, homework before boyfriends" Izzie sighed

"Fine I'll go and do it now" Chlo said going upstairs.

"Mika, how you doing darling?" Izzie asked

"Still in a lot of pain, but I'm getting there" Mika said looking up.

"okay darling, if you need anything you know where I am yeah?"

Mika smiled back at her mom and did some work. Tom smiled and put his hand behind Izzie and tickled her lightly.

"Tom" Izzie whispered "I'm trying to do work" she giggled

Tom continued to tickle her smiling to himself. "You've done enough work" he whispered.

Izzie looked at him "Want a coffee?" she asked

"Yeah I'll come with you" Tom said as they both got up going into the kitchen. Tom smirked, as soon as they were in the kitchen he took hold of Izzie and kissed her passionately leaning Izzie against the cabinet. Izzie responded and soon enough, Izzie and Tom were so in the moment they were taking their first layer jackets off.

"Oh, get a room" Mika said as the pair of them sprang apart. Mika went over to the kettle boiling it.

"Mika…" Tom said still holding Izzie.

"Look mom, if your going to shag Mr Clarkson could you at least go upstairs and not the kitchen, its unhygienic"

"Mika, enough of your cheek" Izzie said

Mika sighed making a cup of tea for herself "Well at least practice what you preach" Mika said walking back into the lounge. Tom cuddled into Izzie and kissed her again. Izzie giggled and kissed him back.

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" Tom smirked breaking off from the kiss

Izzie just nodded into another kiss as they both broke off again and ran upstairs and into the bedroom where events began to unfold.

Mika locked up downstairs and then went up and into Chlo's room with her tea.

"You alright?" Chlo asked as Mika walked in.

"Yeah, just Mom and Tom"

"What about them?" Chlo asked

"Basically, all over each other in the kitchen, to the point where jackets were off chlo"

"But Mika there engaged, of course there gonna have sex, me and you do"

"I know, but I wish they didn't do it in front of us" Mika sighed "Anyway enough about them are you alright?"

"yeah, Donte is pressuring me a bit to sleep with him again"

"well don't let him okay, its when you want too chlo and I'm always here"

"I know, thanks Mika"

"You're a strong girl chlo, just tell him to sod off" Mika smiled

Chlo smiled "Thanks Mika, Don't let Mom and Tom get to you"

"I know" Mika smiled hugging her sister "So are you and Donte are definitely serious then?"

Chlo nodded "dads signed permission for me to get married"

"Mom is going to screw, chlo!" Mika said

"Please be my bridesmaid were doing it lunchtime in a few weeks"

"Fine but you need to tell them chlo"

"I will" Chlo smiled as mika left the room back to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lunchtime had arrived a few weeks later. Chlo had managed to get to the school gates with Mika, making sure that her mum and tom did not see them. The limo which was drive by Donte's dad was awaiting around the corner for them.

"Lets do this Chlo" Mika smiled as they both got in and started getting changed whist they were driven. "You did speak to Mom and Tom didn't you?"

"Erm no…I never got the chance"

"Chlo! Where are you going to live?"

"Either Donte moves in with me or I move in with Donte"

"Moms gonna go mental chlo" Mika said zipping chlo's dress up.

"I know, but its my choice"

They pulled up at the registry office and she smiled as she saw Donte.

"You arlight babes?" he smiled holding her hands

"Yeah" She smiled

"you look gorgeous"

chlo smiled "Lets do this"

….

"Janeece" Izzie asked walking over to her in the canteen

"Sir?" She smiled

"Have you seen Chlo or Mika?"

"Nah miss, they said something about going out of school"

"Where have they gone janeece?" Izzie asked

"I dunno miss" Janeece replied obviously lying

"Janeece you tell me now" She said sternly

Janeece sighed "Chlo and Donte are getting married, I promise I wouldn't say anyfink though"

"Getting married?!" Izzie said "Where?!" she asked sternly

"Manchester Registry or sumfink" Janeece said walking off

Izzie sighed and walked off.

Tom was sat in the staffroom after making two drinks one for him and one for Izzie. Izzie stormed into the staffroom knocking the door into the window making it bang.

"Iz?" Kim said, Tom stood up as the whole staffroom was silent.

"Did chlo speak to you?" Izzie said quickly

"Not recently whats happened?"

"There at the registry office, Chlo, Mika, Brett and Donte. Donte and Chlo are getting married!" Izzie sighed

"You What?!"

"How can she without permission?" Kim asked

"We need to get down there" Izzie said

"Go…I'll let Rachel know" Kim said

Both of them got there coats on and walked out to the car.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me" Izzie said getting in "What have I done that's so wrong?!" Izzie sighed letting acouple of tears fall.

"Iz it's not your fault don't blame yourself"

"I thought she was over Donte, not about to get married!"

Tom pulled up at the registry office and got out. They both saw Chlo and Donte holding hands and smiling.

"CHLO!" Izzie screamed

"Mom!" Chlo said

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Izzie screamed at her

"Getting married" Chlo smiled

"Well we are married now babes" Donte smiled kissing her

"Who gave you permission?" Izzie shouted

"Dad did…I don't need you mom or tom, I'll stay at Donte's"

"How could you?! No, this isn't on Chlo, you've gone behind my back too much now, Mika, how did you not tell me" She burst into tears.

"Donte is my family now" chlo shouted

"mom it wasn't like that" Mika said.

"I cant believe my girls have gone behind my back so much, what have I done to deserve two deceitful girls?" She sobbed

Tom wrapped her arms around her "Its not your fault Izzie"

"Mom" Mika said going to her "Chlo was scared to speak to you as she knew you would say no, she clearly really loves donte, I urged her to tell you a month ago and I cant believe she hasn't"

"Look I'm taking your mom home, I suggest if you want to remain a family you come back also" He said letting Izzie go and going over to Donte grabbing him by the scruff of the neck against the pillar outside. "And you better take bloody good care of her" Tom said dropping him going back towards the car.

"Tom, I'll get a lift with Brett" Mika said

"Okay I think its best without boyfriends tonight Mika" Tom sighed

Mika nodded "See you at home"

Tom got back into the car and drove them both home. Chlo was stood frozen to the spot letting tears fall.

"Babes?" Donte asked looking at her

"Donte we need to go after them"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Izzie and Tom were sat in the lounge after getting back from the registry office, Mika was sat in the kitchen talking to Brett. Donte came down the stairs with all the bags. Chlo walked into the kitchen.

"Chlo you need to speak to mom"

"I will…Just letting her cool down"

"don't leave it too long chlo, you should of said something"

"I know Mika" Chlo said going to hug mika "Ill miss you"

"Miss you too" Mika said

Chlo walked out to Donte and looked into the lounge.

"Bye then" Chlo said

"Just go Chlo, talk to your mom when you feel grown up enough" Tom sighed

Chlo nodded and headed out with Donte to his. Izzie burst into tears. Mika came in.

"Mom" she said sitting the otherside and hugging her "You know what Chlo's like"

"I just wasn't expecting this, I know me and Tom are engaged but were a sight lot older than she is"

"I know" Mika nodded

"Look I'm going to go and cook tea" Tom smiled and kissed Izzie's cheek, getting up to leave.

"Mika promise me something"

"What mom?" Mika asked

"Please don't do that to me, please speak to me"

"I will mom I promise"

…

The next day at School had arrived, Izzie was shattered as she had, had no sleep. Tom pulled up and said goodbye to mika and held Izzie closely as they walked in together.

"Chlo isn't here" Tom said

"She should be, please don't start me off tom" She said walking away briskily to the staffroom.

Tom sighed going after her.

Janeece ran over to Mika "Eh what happened?"

"well thanks to you mom and Chlo aren't talking" Mika snapped

"Mika!" Brett said "This would of happened with or without Janeece"

"Sorry, You haven't seen chlo have you?"

"No she ent here yet" Janeece said

Meanwhile in the staffroom.

"So what happened?" Kim asked Izzie and Tom

"Chlo went behind my back and got married with Jimmy's say so, I could kill him" Izzie said

"So your talking?" Kim asked taking a seat.

"Nope…Shes move into Donte's, and she can stay there" Izzie snapped looking down at her timetable.

"I'm sure you don't mean that Iz?"

"Oh I do Kim, shes not spoken to me, shes disowned me, now can you stop telling me how to be a parent when you haven't got any kids"

Kim threw her hands in the air "Okay, Okay but my office is always open" she said getting up and walking to the kitchen area.

"Iz, shes only trying to help" Tom said

"I know" Izzie said brushing away the few stray tears as the bell went.

….

Rachel came into Izzie's lesson half way through the morning.

"Miss Redpath, can I have a quick word"

"Okay, keep going with Romeo and Juliet, I want to see a proper fight tableux between capulet and montague go!" Izzie said walking into the corridor. "you alright?"

"Yeah, Chlo and Donte?"

"What about them?" Izzie sighed

"They haven't turned up for school this morning"

"Not my problem" Izzie stated going for the door.

"Izzie wait…Shes your daughter?" Rachel said taking hold of her arm gently

"Is She? Could of fooled me!" Izzie said with attitude.

"Whats happened between you two? Your normally so close"

"As I said to Kim, I'm fed up of been told how I should act from people that arnt even moms, if you want to know where Chlo is, Phone her husband at his house" Izzie said walking back into the class.

Rachel sighed going back to her office.

"Rachel?" Eddie looked at her.

"Chlo and Donte got married yesterday and Izzie is refusing to speak to Chlo"

"Right I see" Eddie sighed

"Mystery over" Kim said coming into the office after informing Rachel earlier. "They have just arrived, they woke up late"

"Good, I want you to set up a mediation with Izzie and Chlo then we will move onto the rest of the family"

"Rachel is a good idea to interfere?" Eddie asked

"When it effects my school Eddie yes, and right now Izzie is the moodiest teacher we've got and Chlo isn't attending school properly"

"yeah but still is it our place?" Kim asked "Ive already had a mouthful about how shes a mum and im not"

"Yeah I have too, Right ill summon them to my office"

"No…I think you should let it stew, Izzie is clearly furious with her" Kim stated

"Yeah im with Kim on this one" Eddie said

"Fine but if it hasn't settled in a week, were calling them in"

Kim and Eddie nodded


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was nearing a week, Chlo hadn't even spoken to Izzie or Tom. It was clear that it was really starting to affect her. Chlo had been sent to the cooler by the notorious Steph Haydock, for being cheeky towards a member of staff. Chlo stormed into the cooler and sat down and saw her mom sitting there. Izzie just looked at her daughter and then continued with her work she had brought with her.

Chlo looked down at her work and let a few tears stray after looking at her mom. Kim was passing the cooler when she looked in and stopped.

"Miss Redpath can I have a word?" Kim asked opening the door.

Izzie put her pen down and got up going out into the corridor.

"Steph said chlo's been sent here for badmouthing her"

"So, its my cooler duty"

"Iz…How long are you gonna keep this up, its clear she's breaking down at the mere sight of you"

Izzie sighed and looked at Chlo "She went behind my back Kim, I can't forgive her for what shes done, shes hurt me so much" Izzie said letting a few tears stray

"You need to tell her, Iz…Chlo's breaking inside" Kim stated "She needs her mum"

Izzie looked at Chlo then back at Kim "but how, how can we get through this Kim, you don't realise how much its hurt me"

"and I don't think Chlo knows either" Kim said

Izzie sighed and nodded

"Iz, I won't know how it feels as I don't have kids, but all I'm seeing is a vunerable teenager who needs a mum"

"I miss her Kim" Izzie said letting another few tears stray.

Kim put her arms around her. "It will be alright Iz, go down to my office with her and sort it, I'll do your cooler duty"

Izzie nodded come out the hug and going back inside getting her things together.

"Chlo, could you go with Miss Redpath to my office please" Kim said in front of her.

Chlo nodded and got her stuff together and followed her mum out. Not a word was shared between them on the walk down to the office. Izzie unlocked the door with her keys.

"In" Izzie said as Chlo went in and she followed throwing her keys onto the desk.

"Mom" Chlo said turning to face her "Please you have to believe me, I'm so sorry" Chlo pleaded getting upset.

"Don't turn the waterworks on Chlo" Izzie sighed sitting on the sofa.

Chlo swallowed and sat down next to her mum.

"I'm really disappointed in you Chlo" Izzie started not looking at her.

"I know" Chlo responded quietly.

"You know what makes it worse?" Izzie asked finally looking at her.

"What?"

"The fact you couldn't even tell me, am I such a bad mother Chlo?"

"No!" Chlo sobbed

"What have I done to deserve a daughter like this?" Izzie looked away crying

"All I am is a disappointment to you, getting married is something we both wanted to do, you would of stopped it"

"Of course I would chlo, his no good for you!"

"He is mom and you need to respect that his my husband now and ive made that decision"

"Your sixteen Chlo, how do you know what you want!" Izzie yelled looking at her.

"Because I do alright!" Chlo shouted

Izzie sighed looking away from her again.

"Mom…I'm sorry…I love him with all my heart, this past week has been hell without you and Tom and I know its my fault I've caused all this. But I miss you all, being married isn't all its cracked up to be, I love Donte I really do and im glad his my husband…but I want my family…I want my mum" Chlo cried.

Izzie looked at her daughter and sighed moving and putting her arms around her messing with her hair. "Its gonna take a while Chlo, you've hurt us all"

"I know and I'm truly sorry" She broke down into Izzie's chest.

"you've got a lot of making up to do with us all" Izzie said bringing her into a full hug "I've missed you, but now we need to move forward, I haven't forgiven you and its going to take time, I want my baby home"

Chlo came out of the hug and nodded "I live with Donte, we come as a package now mum and I know you don't want him living at ours"

"I know, all I ask is that you don't forget were there, you keep your key our house is your safe house" Izzie said

Chlo nodded looking at her "Thankyou"

"and you must come round at least three times a week in evenings and weekends" Izzie smiled slightly

"Definitely" chlo said.

Izzie looked at her and held Chlo's hand "Since when did my little girl get so grown up?" Izzie said and then after a minute took her hand away. "Now the other thing"

"What other thing?"

"Don't think your getting away with it Chlo, You need to write to Ms Haydock apologising for what you did. That's your first step to earning your respect and trust back with me"

"Yes mum" Chlo said as she got up.

"Go on, go back to class" Izzie said standing and going to the staffroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay been a bit hectic my end!

 **Chapter Ten**

Izzie sat down in the staffroom next door to tom after speaking with Chlo, who was busy marking.

"You alright Iz?"

"Feel a bit sick actually" Izzie replied

"Do you want anything?" Tom asked concerned.

"No I think its just stress, me and Chlo have talked"

"How did it go?"

"Well better than I expected, but shes got a lot of grovelling to do"

"That's good"

"Shes coming for tea at least four times a week"

"That's a good idea, she needs to rebuild her relationships with us and mika"

"Exactly…Sorry tom, I'm going to be sick" Izzie got up rushing to the nearest staff toilets and throwing up.

Tom had chased after her stopped by Rachel.

"Woah, wheres the fire?" Rachel asked

"Can you go to staff toilets and check on Izzie?"

"Sure, she okay?"

"She said she was going to be sick" Tom said

"You go back to the staffroom ive got this" Rachel said walking towards the staff toilets and walking in seeing Izzie at the sinks wiping her face. "You alright Iz?"

Izzie nodded "Yeah think its just stress, ive had a word with Chlo, sorry"

"Hey…Don't apologise" Rachel said leaning against the other sinks with her arms folded. "so you've made up?"

"Sort of" Izzie sighed

"It's a start at least…and what about you?"

"I'm tired, stressed and fed up" Izzie sighed putting the tissue in the bin "I wonder sometimes why I even had kids"

Rachel chuckled "Izzie you're a great mom, please don't put yourself down"

"Yeah, Great mum…One daughter had an abortion and the other got married…but im still a great mum" Izzie sighed

"and you've supported Mika through the whole thing, and Chlo is craving your support"

Izzie sighed "Its going to take time Rachel"

"I know, but it will be alright and I'm always here if you want to have a rant" Rachel smiled rubbing Izzie's shoulder.

"thanks Rach"

"Do you want to go home? Or stay in the staffroom and ill get someone to cover your next lesson"

"I think I'll stay for now, see how I get on" Izzie said

"Alright then, stay in the staffroom for a bit and try and calm down"

Izzie nodded walking out into the corridor with Rachel and suddenly stopping.

"Iz?" Rachel said turning round and stopping.

"I'm going to be sick again" Izzie replied running back into the toilets.

Rachel quickly followed her and walked in waiting for her. "Iz, you should go home"

"I'm fine Rachel, honest" Izzie said flushing the chain and coming back out with tissues around her mouth.

"That wasn't a statement it was an order. Your clearly not okay"

Izzie nodded "I don't even know what's causing it"

"Well if it continues, please go to the doctors"

"I will"

"I'll see you when your better"

"Tell tom I'll get a taxi home as we car share"

"Will do, no problem" Rachel said walking out and heading towards the staffroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It was two weeks later and everyone was back at school. Izzie and Tom had set a date recently for their wedding and were getting quite excited. Currently they were all sat in assembly waiting for a speech from their very own head teacher Ms Mason.

As usual the whole assembly stood up as Rachel made her way to the front followed by Eddie and they both told them to sit down.

"Good Morning All" Rachel started.

"Good morning Rachel…Or should I say Amanda" Stuart stood up at the back of the room. Whispers were heard amongst students and staff.

"Get out Stuart, what are you doing here?!" Eddie shouted

"Amanda…Its your real name isn't it Rachel, That's right boys and girls your headmistress was a prostitute called Amanda Fenshawn"

"GET OUT!" Eddie shouted as he and Tom grabbed stuart by the scruff off his neck and threw him out of the school.

Rachel stood frozen to the spot as all the students and staff looked at her.

"Well well, a resident lady of the night" Grantly sniggered to Izzie.

"Put a sock in it Grantly" Izzie said going up to the stage to support Rachel "Its okay, no one is judging you" she said rubbing her arm.

"Thanks Izzie" Rachel said wiping her eyes and then looking at the students "What that man said was true, I was a prostitute. I'm not proud about what happened but ive turned my life around and if I cant stand here again tomorrow then I'm sorry…" She said walking off the stage and crying. She walked into the corridor.

Mika stood up and ran out after her. "You lied to me" she said

"Mika…" Rachel said turning around.

"You lied to me, you completely judged me the day I stopped my pregnancy…yet you have done even worse"

"Mika" Rachel said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No" Mika flinched her off "I can't believe I trusted you" Mika said walking off

"Mika!" Izzie said as she came through the door.

"Leave her Izzie, she has a right to be angry with me, everyone does"

"No they don't Rachel, You've certainly made your mark but listen" Izzie said listening to the applause and the 'theres only one Ms Mason' being shouted

"These kids trust you, you've turned this place around" Eddie added in

"I doubt ill have a job tomorrow once the governers hear about it and Mika" Rachel sniffed looking down.

"I'll sort Mika don't you worry" Izzie said

"I'm so sorry" Rachel said walking off up to her office.

"Where did Mika go?" Tom asked coming out to the corridor.

"Her and Rachel had a row, shes walked out of school" Izzie sighed

"Just give her some space" Eddie reassured

"Why on earth did he come in today I thought he was removed last week?" Tom asked

"Revenge" Eddie sighed

"bloody stupid the man needs to get a life" Tom said

"I know, we thought we saw the end of him last week. Look give us a hand with getting the kids to classes and ill sort Rachel" Eddie said

Izzie and Tom nodded going back into the hall rounding up the staff to help.

Mika had come back into the school grounds but was sitting round the back under a tree drinking a large bottle of vodka she had only just bought.

It was about an hour later and Eddie went upstairs and straight into the office to see Rachel in tears on the sofa. "Rachel" He said walking over and sitting by her.

"I've failed everyone" She cried

"No you haven't, it will be okay, you have so much support"

"I'll have to resign" Rachel said

"It won't come to that!" Eddie said back

"How do you know?" She sighed shaking off the tears and standing up. "Right"

"What are you doing?"

"I have a school to run whether im embarrassed or not! Right now we have a student missing!"

"And you think your gonna have to resign?" Eddie smiled "Welcome back Rach"

Rachel just smiled at Eddie. "Any news on Mika"

"Not yet" Eddie said as he turned and looked out the window "Although problem solved I think" he said as he saw Mika staggering down towards the school.

Rachel walked out and saw Izzie "Mika's back" Rachel said and went downstairs followed by Eddie and Izzie. They all walked to the front entrance.

"Mika! Where have you been?" Izzie asked

"No where mum" Mika slurred

"Mika" Rachel said going over to her.

"What do you want?" Mika asked

"I think we need to talk" Rachel said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No we don't what makes you think that?" Mika fought and then threw up all over Rachel.

"Rach" Kim said as she walked past and went over to them

"Rachel I'm sorry" Izzie sighed

"Rachel, you get cleaned up, Izzie you go back to the staffroom, ill get Mika to the toilet" Kim said taking Mika to the staff toilets and into a cubicle as she threw up more.

"Rachel I am really sorry" Izzie said

"Don't be silly Iz, it's not your fault"

"I know but im so embaressed"

"Makes two of us, listen Mika is an adult, she makes her own choices"

Izzie nodded "How are you holding up?"

"Life goes on doesn't it and I aim to keep my job"

"That's good you thoroughly deserve to stay" Izzie smiled

"Thanks Iz"

Kim came down the stairs and found Rachel and Izzie.

"Shes lying down in your office" Kim said

"I take it shes drunk?" Izzie asked

"Bottle of vodka" Kim replied

"Im sorry Kim" Izzie sighed

"No don't worry there is obliviously reasons Izzie"

Izzie nodded "Kim I need a favour can we go to your office? Its bit personal"

"sure ill see you there in five" Kim smiled as Izzie walked off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Rachel got herself cleaned up and went up to her office and sat by Mika and rubbed her back waking her up.

"Mika" She said

"Miss…I'm so sorry" She croaked

"I should be the one apologising" Rachel said helping Mika sit up

"No I had no right to react like that"

"You had every right…I hate seeing students make the same mistakes I did" Rachel said

Mika nodded "But you've turned your life around, if anything you're a role model miss"

"Its Rachel and I like to think I am" She smiled

Mika smiled back

"Now hows the head?"

"Sore" Mika smirked

"I bet it is! But im afraid Mika its back to lessons"

Mika nodded "Ive got some paracetamol ill take that"

"if you ever need to talk my office door is always open"

"Thanks Rachel" Mika smiled walking out.

Izzie had gone down to Tom's room to find him sat there and marking. She walked in.

"Hey" She smiled

"you alright? Any sign of Mika?"

"yeah shes with Rachel, she drunk a lot of vodka" Izzie said going over to him and giving him a kiss. She then sat in front of him on the desk.

"Shes gonna have a sore head then" he smiled placing a hand on hers

"just a bit, I've been thinking recently"

"Yeah? What about?"

"Well Mika's going off to uni soon and with chlo already moved out" Izzie said moving his hand to her tummy "I think we should start a little family"

"Are you serious?" Tom smiled

"Yeah, I'm not getting any younger and we need a life to lead too"

"yeah alright then we can start trying" Tom smiled standing up and kissing her passionately.

Izzie broke the kiss off and looked at him "Mr and Mrs Clarkson and Baby Clarkson"

"Sounds like heaven" He smiled kissing her again.

Kim knocked on the door, the two of them broke off looking away as she came in.

"Sorry to disturb" Kim said making the pair of them look at her "Mika has gone back to classes, thought id let you know that shes okay"

"Yeah thanks kim" Izzie smiled

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you I know your not getting much time at the moment"

"Yeah Chlo's round most evenings now and with Mika getting stressed its just a normal family household" Izzie smiled.

"Well if you ever need some time, you can always drop mika round mine for a bit"

"Some how I don't think she would appreciate that" tom laughed "But thanks"

"Right I'll leave you too it" Kim smiled walking back out.

"I'm so glad you said yes" Izzie smiled "I did a test…Kim gave me it, I went to see her"

"Are you pregnant?!" Tom beamed

Izzie nodded smiling "explains the sickness and the tiredness"

"that's fantastic news!" Tom beamed kissing her passionately.

"I'm only about four weeks" Izzie smiled


	13. Chapter 13

It was two weeks later and Mika was sat in the cooler. Izzie had come up to speak to her, she walked in looking at Mr Budgin sat there reading his paper.

"Could I have a word with Mika please?" Izzie asked

Mika sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Mika off you go" Grantly said

Mika got up and walked outside folding her arms and looking away.

"Whats going on Mika?"

"nothing, im just stressed"

"Stress doesn't scream obscenities across the classroom" Izzie sighed rubbing her stomach. Mika noticed.

"I'm sorry mom, sometimes I just wish I could leave school and get a job"

"You won't get one without any qualifications Mika…Ah" Izzie said holding her tummy.

"Mum?"

"I'm fine, just go back in there" Izzie said walking off to the staffroom. She sat by Tom.

"You alright?" Tom asked

"Mika's been sent to the cooler" Izzie said rubbing her tummy.

"No I asked if your okay?"

Izzie sighed "I'm in a bit of pain, I hope its nothing serious"

"Do you want to get it checked out?" Tom asked concerned

"No…Look lets wait until the end of the day, if its not any better then yes we will"

"Okay, tell me if anything changes please" Tom said putting his hand on hers.

"Course I will" She smiled kissing Tom.

Izzie stood up getting everything into her bag for the next lesson.

"Right toilet then lesson!" Izzie smiled placing a kiss on toms lips, to which he responded.

Izzie broke off and went down to the toilet, she walked in just as a massive pain made her double over holding her stomach as she dropped her things on the floor. She held onto the sinks as she got herself onto the floor holding her stomach and leaning against the wall, feeling faint.

The school was ten minutes into the next lesson and Rachel and Eddie were on there way to the canteen to talk to Rose and Candice. They walked past Izzie's classroom to hear a huge riot. Rachel walked in.

"Right sit down all of you!" Rachel shouted

"Wheres Miss Redpath?" Eddie asked

"Dunno sir she never turned up" a student shouted out

"Right well I suggest you all get on with some work of some kind" Rachel said as they both walked out.

"Wheres Izzie?" Eddie asked putting his hands on his hips

"I saw her this morning so shes definitely in" Rachel replied

Kim was heading towards Rachel. "Rachel there you are, can we go over the pastoral care budgets?

"Would love to Kim but at the moment we have an awol teacher" Rachel said

"We do?"

"Izzie, any idea where she is?" Eddie asked

"No but I have a hunch, she looked pale this morning, look I'll sort this, Eddie can you cover Izzies lesson?"

Eddie nodded going to cover the class.

"kim?" Rachel said following her as she had walked off.

"it's a long story" Kim said as she started running straight for the staff toilets and running in. "Izzie!" Kim said sliding onto the floor onto her knees. Rachel had followed.

"Izzie?" Rachel asked out of breath

"Kim" Izzie barely mumbled.

"Wheres the pain?" kim asked

Izzie moved her had across to her right hand side, not having the energy to talk.

"Rachel can you get an ambulance please"

"Why?" Rachel asked

"Just now!" Kim sighed as Rachel got her phone out. "Okay Izzie look at me take some deep breaths okay"

Izzie tried too

"Are you bleeding?" Kim asked

"I don't know, I didn't get that far" Izzie barely whispered her eyes shutting.

"Have you had any bleeding in the last 24 hours?"

Izzie mumbled.

"Izzie talk to me" Kim said shaking her shoulders a little.

"Spotting" Izzie replied with her eyes shut.

"Ambulance is on the way, is she okay?"

"No shes not" Kim said turning round to Rachel

"I'll go wait for the ambulance" Rachel replied walking out.

"Okay Izzie, Listen to me, were going to get you to hospital okay, I think something may be wrong"

"Is baby okay?" Izzie barely spoke

"I don't know Izzie" Kim said truthfully.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dedicated to a very special friend, you know who you are. I hope you've had an amazing birthday!**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The Ambulance had pulled up and the crew walked in with Rachel towards the ladies toilets. All three of them walked in.

"This is Izzie Redpath" Kim said.

"Okay and you are?" The one ambulance crew member said.

"I'm Kim Campbell, head of pastoral care, I've been trying to keep her talking" kim said moving out the way

"Okay, Izzie…can you hear me?"

A slight grown left Izzie. The ambulance crew put Oxygen onto Izzie.

"Any Conditions we should be aware of, or medication?"

"I think it's a miscarriage, she's six weeks pregnant and she was pale this morning complaing of pain in her right side and shes been like this since I found her."

"Any bleeding you know of?"

"She said she knows of spotting" Kim replied and then smiled weekly at Rachel who looked at her in shock.

One of the crew members felt along her tummy carefully "Okay, we need to get her into hospital as quick as we can, I think baby is growing in the wrong place"

"I'll go with her" Kim said to Rachel.

They stretchered Izzie out and into the ambulance.

…

"Sir why is there an ambulance outside?" Bolton asked

"I don't know Bolton, obviously, something has happened now lets get on with questions shall we" Tom replied

"Sir is it a teacher?" Paul asked standing up.

"I don't know now sit down!" Tom said to his class looking out the window. "Get on with your work" tom said

…..

"Ill call you as soon as hear anything" Kim said to Rachel

"Okay keep me updated"

The ambulance crew closed the doors and they drove to the hospital. Rachel sighed rubbing her face. She walked back inside and went back the way she came towards the Drama classroom. Rachel knocked on the door.

"Mr Lawson can I have a word please"

Eddie nodded looking around at his class busy working in small groups and walked out into the corridor.

"Any news on Izzie?"

"Yeah…shes been taken to hospital, I'm not delving into details but basically she was on the floor of the staff toilets" Rachel said

"Right, does Tom know?"

"Oh sh*t, I totally forgot about Tom" Rachel said

"You need to go and tell him, and even the girls maybe?"

Rachel nodded "Thanks Eddie" she replied starting to walk towards Tom's Classroom. She appeared outside his door and looked inside not wanting to disturb as the likes of Bolton Smilie were actually learning. Rachel knocked on the door and went in.

"Mr Clarkson can I have a quick word"

"Sure, Right class I want you to continue with the questions on your worksheet, try and emphasise the use of metaphors in the poems" Tom said putting his poetry book down and walking out into the corridor.

"I don't want to alarm you Tom" Rachel started

"Who was the ambulance for?" Tom asked catching on it had something to do with him.

"Izzie"

"Is she okay?!" Tom asked panicked

"Kim found her in the toilets, she was slipping in and out of consciousness and in pain"

"And no one thought to tell me?" Tom asked putting hands through his hair. "Do the girls know?"

"Not yet" Rachel said

"Right you should of got me"

"I know and I'm sorry"

Tom sighed and thought for a second.

"Right here's what's going to happen. I'm going to go up to the hospital where no doubt I'll find Kim"

Rachel nodded in response.

"I want you to tell the girls…. can reassure them, give mika this to order pizza" Tom said giving her £20

"I'll sort it" she said pushing the money away "you need to be with Izzie, leave the rest to me okay"

Tom nodded rushing back into the classroom and getting everything together. "I'm sorry class but I have to go its an emergency, Ms Mason will be taking the class, please respect her as you do me" he said running out and down to his car.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was break time and Chlo was looking for Mika. She spotted Mika the other side of the playground and went over to her.

"Mika, Can I have a private word?" Chlo asked

Mika rolled her eyes "Sure see you later brett" She said giving him a kiss.

The pair of them walked into the school and went into the toilets, ones that were barely used because there was only one working toilet.

"Chlo what is all this?" Mika asked

"Please don't be mad" Chlo said

"Mad about what?"

"I'm pregnant" Chlo said

At this point the school bell went.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Yeah I heard…Chlo are you for real? Your sixteen, you can't be a mom!" Mika said her voice getting louder.

"Mika…Me and Donte are married…it's the next step isn't it, im nearly 11 weeks"

"What so your going to throw your life away? All because of a baby! What about uni?"

"I don't care about Uni I want to work in hair and be a mom"

Outside the toilets shouting could be heard coming from the pair of them. The toilets were next to Steph Haydock's classroom.

"Bonjour la classe, entrez et asseyez-vous en silence" Steph said to the line waiting outside.

(Hello Class, Go in and sit down in silence)

Mika had stormed out of the toilet.

"Mika, wait there please" Steph said

Mika sighed waiting where she was. Steph waited for the whole class to get in, she walked into the class set their work and walked back out to Mika five minutes later.

"Right who were shouting at?"

"No one" Mika sighed

"Didn't sound like no one, it sounded like you were being a bully Mika"

"You wouldn't understand" Mika rolled her eyes.

Chlo came out wiping her eyes still from crying.

"Right…" Steph said looking at the pair of them "Are you going to explain to me what's going on?"

Both remained silent.

"Right then, lets go to Ms Mason"

Steph took them upstairs and into the office.

"Ms Mason, these two decided to have a cat fight during morning break and won't talk to me"

"Right thankyou Ms Haydock" Rachel said "sit outside my office pair of you, ive just got to make a phone call" Rachel said picking up the phone.

….

Back at the Hospital Tom had just turned up, he had spotted Kim in the waiting room and rushed over to her.

"Kim please tell me her and the baby are okay?"

"Izzie should be fine, baby however won't be"

"What's happened?"

"The Doctor's have rushed Izzie into surgery, its an ectopic pregnancy Tom, baby has grown in the wrong place"

Tom nodded and sat down next to her. "Thankyou for everything you did"

"Its my Job Tom" Kim smiled as her phone rang.

 _"Hiya, hows it going?"_

 _"Good, Tom's just arrived and Izzie's in surgery"_

 _"Right okay, are you able to come back to school? I've got the girls here, they've been fighting this breaktime I don't know what about it seems as if there gonna keep quiet as well, I could do with a friendly face to give me a hand if possible"_

 _"Sure, I'll make sure Tom's okay and then come back"_

 _"Brilliant see you then"_

"Rachel wants me to go back, the girls have been fighting"

"What about?" Tom frowned sighing

"I don't know, don't worry about it, your concern is here"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

"Mika, Chlo" Rachel said opening her office door and getting them in. "Right sit there" Rachel sighed as the girls sat on the sofa's. "Right are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Both girls remained silent looking down.

"Look you can tell me, or you can both spend 2 weeks in the cooler and detentions at lunchtime and breaktime, I will also make sure your mom is aware" Rachel said sternly.

"No" Chlo said quickly.

A knock at the door startled them all.

"Come in" Rachel said.

"Only me" Kim smiled coming in and sitting down by Rachel "Right whats going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out" Rachel sighed

"Well are you going to tell them or do you want me?" Mika snapped

Chlo sighed.

"Chlo?" Kim asked

"I'm Pregnant, Mika was saying I've been stupid"

Kim nodded as Rachel was shocked.

"Right no one is judging anyone" Kim started "Chlo you need to really think about this okay, we can keep this within these four walls and you need to tell your mom and Donte as soon as possible"

Chlo nodded "Moms going to kill me"

"Well you should of thought about that before you shag…" Mika said

"Er thankyou Mika!" Rachel interrupted "For now, we need to leave this on a backburner"

Kim nodded "Your mums been rushed into hospital"

"What?!" Both girls said in unison.

"Toms up there now, looks like your moms having an ectopic pregnancy"

"What she was pregnant?" Chlo asked

"what?" Mika said in disbelief.

"Chlo, I think its best to leave it a few days before you say anything" Rachel said to her.

"I can't believe this my own family" Mika said her voice getting louder as she grabbed her bag and left the room.

"Mika" Rachel sighed after her.

"I'll go" Kim said

"no…Let me" Rachel said walking out the office and seeing Mika standing by the railings of the office. "Mika Love"

"Just leave me alone" Mika sniffed clearly crying

"No…I won't" Rachel said checking her watch "Why don't we go to Miss Campbell's office?" Rachel said passing her a tissue from her pocket.

Mika nodded taking it a wiping her eyes as they walked together. The pair of them walked in and sat down.

"Mika...I need you to tell me whats going on inside your head. I know you won't tell your mom, but tell me"

Mika looked down and sniffed. "Its like I'm not part of the family anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"Donte and Chlo are married and shes pregnant, Mom and Tom are getting married and clearly planning a baby…but what about me" Mika cried

"Oh Mika love, its not like that"

"I had to get rid of my baby because I respect my mom…i….i…." Mika stuttered looking away. "I didn't want to get rid of it, I could be sat here now with a small bump bearing brett's baby, but instead I chose to kill my baby"

Rachel blinked slowly and took a deep breath. "Is this what its all about?"

"Everybody's happy except me, everybody has someone to love I don't and I feel like nobody cares what I do"

"Well I care, you're a bright girl Mika you really are and you are going places. Let me put one thing straight you were only what two weeks pregnant…you didn't kill a baby mika you killed a few cells love"

"But it could be a baby now"

"Could it? How will you know? Not saying it would of but something could of happened. Mika you did what you thought was best, and I think that is extremely grown up of you…What about Brett?"

"His barely spoken to me since Chlo's wedding day, weve barely spoken since I got rid of our baby"

Rachel nodded "Well I need you to know that I am always here for you, my door is always open and what you have done is nothing to be ashamed of alright"

Mika nodded "Thanks Miss"

"Anytime and I mean that, here your eighteen now I want you to have this" Rachel said taking out one of her business cards from her pocket. "You call me if you ever need me okay"

Mika nodded and smiled.

"Come on lets go and see if there's any news from your mom"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

It was a week later and Izzie had come home three days ago, she had bee on the sofa most of the time after being instructed to rest. Chlo had come in with two cups of tea to see her as Mika and Tom were still at school. Chlo had been sent home because of sickness due to the pregnancy so had gone home to her mum.

"Hey mum" She smiled weakly coming in with a cup of tea.

"Heya darling, thankyou" Izzie smiled taking the cup of tea.

Chlo sat down by her "How are you feeling?" She asked taking a sip.

"not too bad, bit of pain from the stitches but ill be okay, what about you?"

"Yeah fine"

"Tom told me you had a doctors appointment later, everything okay?" Izzie asked taking a sip

Chlo nodded "I just…"

"What is it Chlo?"

"Please don't be mad" Chlo asked

Izzie sighed "Tom and I both already know"

"Know what exactly"

"Your pregnant" Izzie sighed

"Its my first scan"

Izzie nodded looking away. "I can't say I'm proud Chlo, especially as you got married behind my back too, I don't know if I can be here to support you yet, Mika was really grown up she wants to go to university and she knows with a baby that can't happen"

"I don't want to go to university and anyway with a baby people have"

"Chlo, your not going to become a hairdresser ive said this"

"But I enjoy it mom" chlo sighed

"I just want you to have a back up plan darling, that's all" Izzie sighed moving slightly holding her side.

Chlo sighed "But I hate school mom, its boring and I don't get it"

"well maybe you need some extra tuition then" Izzie said

"You don't get it do you, I'm no longer a Grainger mom, I'm a Charles, I'm Donte's wife and theres nothing that can be done to change that, if I want to become a screw up then I will its my problem not yours" Chlo said getting emotional.

Izzie sighed "I just want what's best for you Chlo, sorry for being concerned"

"It will be okay, mom, I promise"

"You know I'm always here though, and I want you to be happy"

"I am happy mum, me and Donte are really happy"

"Okay" Izzie said throwing her hands on the air

...

The next day had arrived and Chlo was at her appointment with Donte. The midwife had asked her to lie down on the bed and lift her top. The scan was started and chlo and Donte smiled awaiting the news.

The midwife was moving the scanner around and looking at the screen.

"Chlo, I just need to get a second opinion" the midwife said

"Is something wrong?" Donte asked quickly as Chloe's hand squeezed Donte,s more as she worried.

"Let's just get a second opinion shall we" she smiled and walked out to get a doctor who followed the midwife back in. The doctor picked up the scanner and had a look.

After a minute or two the doctor put the scanner back "I'm afraid there is no baby"

"But there was" Donte said getting emotional

"What's happened?!" Chlo said tears tracing down her cheeks

"This can happen Chlo, I'm really sorry, but there is no baby, yo7r body was ready for one but the baby has simply not grown. the nurse will give you some medications that unfortunately will cause a miscarriage"

"No this can't be happening" Chlo cried

"Chlo it is okay, your young you will have another chance, you need to rest the next few days and then in a few months you can try again"

Chlo nodded crying.

"Donte you should stay with her, is there a parent I can call?"

"No, I can take her home, Thankyou doctor" Donte said kissing Chloe hand "it's okay babe we will get through"

"Can you phone Tom?" Chlo cried

Donte nodded getting his phone out.

...

Tom was in the staff room after the phone call.

"Steph, I've got to go and get Chlo from the hospital, can you cover my last period the work is set"

"Sure, everything okay?" Steph asked always digging for gossip

"Not really, that's why I need to go"

Steph nodded

Tom went up to the hospital to see Donte and Chlo sat on a bench outside. He parked up and got out going over to them.

"You both okay?"

"I dunno Tom" Donte said

Tom smiled sympathetically "I want you both to come stay with us tonight, come on let's get you home darling"

Tom helped Chlo into the car and drove the pair of them back to there's. Izzie was waiting for them. Tom had phoned Izzie on the way home.

"Come here darling" Izzie said managing to stand and hold her daughter as she cried into her as she walked through the door. "It will be alright"

Mika looked up "I'm sorry Chlo for what I said"

Izzie let go and smiled at Mika "right a Chinese please tom and Donte, give us a chance for us three to talk"

Both men nodded and went into the kitchen. Izzie and the girls went into the lounge and sat down.

"Right we have been through the mill haven't we, Abortion, eptopic pregnancy and now this, whatever curse we have on us girls it will stop eventually I promise"

"I feels awful for getting rid of my baby" Mika said breaking down

"Hey, don't you dare, you two will have children when your ready, time is running out for me"

"But you have us Mom" Mika sighed

"I know that darling and I love you both, toms never have children and I want to give him that, I want us to start a family"

Both girls nodded

"Right 3 chow meins and some curry's have been ordered" tom smiled coming in with Donte.

"I'm not really hungry if that's okay, I just want some time please" Chlo cried and walked upstairs.

"Chlo" Donte said

"Give her a chance Donte, it will be okay" Izzie smiled


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The following week, the entire household was on their way to school, Mika had slept over at Brett's, the night before, finally they had made up. In the car was Donte, Chloe, Tom and Izzie. For both Izzie and Chlo it was their first day back.

Tom and Donte got out the car one side, the girls the other side.

"Listen Chlo, if you need anything you know where I am okay" Izzie said rubbing her arm.

"Thanks mom, please be careful okay" Chlo smiled

"I will darling" Izzie smiled

Tom smiled linking arms with Izzie and walking in together.

"Izzie" Rachel beamed "Its good to have you back"

"Trust me its good to be back" Izzie smiled

"I'll see you in the staffroom" Tom smiled kissing Izzie and walking off.

"Fancy a cuppa and catch up?" Rachel asked

Izzie looked at her watch and smiled "Yeah I'm not teaching until second lesson anyway"

The pair of them walked up together to the office and Izzie sat on the sofa.

"So hows it going?" Rachel asked as she sat on the sofa.

"Yeah fine, just seems to be a lot of bad luck at the moment" Izzie smiled as Joyce bought in two coffees. Both saying thank you in return.

"You know it will get better Izzie"

"I know" Izzie smiled

"Listen I have a favour to ask, as you know you've been off for a few weeks, I've had to hire a temporary drama teacher, Matt Wilding, his brilliant but as your head of Drama, I want you to make the final decision, I would like to keep him on part time, three days a week to help and support you and to help with team teaching" Rachel said

Izzie nodded "That's understandable, The more the merrier"

"His an NQT but very good, your of course be his mentor for this year if your happy to do that"

"Yeah that would be brilliant thank you" Izzie smiled

"Any problems please let me know" Rachel smiled

"Will do, Chlo's back today too" Izzie said taking a sip

"I heard what happened how did she take it?"

"Not too well…she's been crying most of the week, but its important she comes back to school"

"Yeah definitely"

"shes still adamant about doing hair and beauty"

"Sometimes you can't stop a passion Iz"

"I know" Izzie sighed

"Mika okay?"

"Yeah think so, her and Brett are getting on now"

"That's good, look I want you to know that we are all behind you and your family"

"That's great to hear thankyou, right I better get on with some lesson planning"

"alright you know where I am"

"Thanks Rach" Izzie smiled walking out

PLEASE REVIEW XXXX


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

It was two weeks later and Izzie has arrived at school with Tom, they saw their girls go off with their other halves ready for the day ahead and both Tom and Izzie held hands as they walked in together.

"You know, I think we should start looking at Dates" Izzie smiled as they walked towards the steps.

"Dates for what?" Tom asked

"For our wedding, nothing to big you know, just a small family affair" Izzie said

"Oh yes definitely, it will be nice to get it done in the next few weeks" Tom said seeming distant.

"Sounds like you've got a medical examination to get done" Izzie chuckled "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Tom said turning to face her as they stopped "I'm just nervous for the students today sitting their mocks"

"I know, look I'll get onto the registry office and get some dates, let me know how it goes this morning and ill see you at break, I've got to go and see a Matt about classes today, see if he minds helping me all day, as I'm in a bit of pain today" Izzie said rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, take it easy sweetheart and I'll see you later" Tom said as he pecked her lips and held her tightly.

After the short embrace in the school foyer the couple parted and went their own ways.

Meanwhile in the head teacher's office, the management meeting of Kim, Eddie and Rachel was going ahead. They had been discussing the end of term.

"I think we should do this the Friday, the last day" Eddie said

"But will the kids want to come along, sometimes they just want to get on holiday and be done with it" Kim added to the discussion.

"Yeah Thursday has been done in the past, but that's fine I think though Kim, it will still be a good celebration and it's a really nice way to end the term, we could start it at 3pm and go on until 9pm that way they can stay from school and we could have rooms that kids could change in for example" Rachel said

"That's not a bad idea" Eddie agreed

"I just think that you're not going to get a lot of turn out, and for staff to stay behind and help on their last day of term is a little bit much" Kim sighed

"I can understand that Kim but it is a one off, staff are normally here until 5pm anyway, I'll supply free wine for the staff, in the staffroom" Rachel said

"Well that's Steph signed up for sure" Eddie smirked.

The bell then went.

"We will go from there, Kim can you get posters sorted please" Rachel asked

"Yeah of course" Kim said as she got her paperwork together and made her way out the office.

"You stood your ground there, im proud of you" Eddie smiled as they stood together and he brought her in for an embrace and kissed her head.

Rachel smiled and held the embrace then broke off. "Right lets get this show on the road"

The last lesson had begun and Tom and Izzie were both on frees. Tom went down to the drama room and found Izzie sat at her desk. Tom came over and leant against the desk.

"Hiya" Izzie smiled looking up at him. "How did it go?"

"Seems to have gone okay, how have you been?"

"Yeah busy as usual, you know what its like" Izzie smiled.

"Any luck with the registry office"

"Yes I've booked in for our last day, the Friday after school, I thought it would really start the holiday off"

"That is perfect" Tom smiled as Izzie stood up and held him tightly. "I love you"

"I love you too" Izzie replied as she kissed him deeply. Tom responded, soon enough their tongues were tangled and the heat in the room was rising.

Izzie broke off the pair of them took a breath. "We can't not here" Izzie worried.

"Costume cupboard" Tom said quickly and kissed her deeply again as they both moved towards the cupboard tripping over minuscule things on the way, giggling as they did.

The pair broke off together as they closed the door behind them, making sure no one could see anything. Tom kissed her passionately again pulling her top off and throwing it onto the top of one of the costumer rails and began moving his hands up and down her body. Izzie had started unbuttoning his shirt and soon enough it was flung to where her t-shirt had landed.

"Want me to use protection? I've got some in my wallet I'm sure" Tom asked undoing his belt, button and zip on his jeans and letting them fall loose to the floor.

"What's the point?! If I get pregnant it doesn't really matter" Izzie smirked doing the same.

Tom smiled and kissed her passionately pushing her against the wall of the stock room. The pair of them removed their underwear and began the event.

The pair of them were enjoying the event passionately, after having quite a few weeks without sex, to finally having it was just perfect for the pair of them.

After a while, Tom and Izzie had finished and were just kissing against the wall still undressed out of breath.

"That was amazing" Izzie smiled kissing him.

"Izzie!" Someone shouted as they came into the drama room.

Izzie and Tom quickly sprang apart finding all their parts of clothing and putting them on as quickly as possible.

"Izzie you in here?" Matt asked as he knocked on the stock room door.

Izzie made sure her and Tom were both decent and opened the door.

"Yeah, sorry, Tom and I were just clearing some mess off the floor from the costumes" Izzie lied.

"Right" he said looking behind them seeing nothing had changed. "I need you to approve my lessons plan for my portfolio is that okay?" he asked handing the folder over.

"Yeah sure" Izzie smiled taking the folder. "I'll get these done as soon as possible"

"Thanks" Matt said beginning to walk away and then turned back "By the way, your top is inside out Iz" Matt smiled and then walked out the room.

 **Please Review xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

It was the next day and the teachers were just arriving for their day at school and were walking into the staffroom for the normal Wednesday morning announcements. At this point it was only Steph, Kim, Matt, Grantley and a few other teachers that had arrived by 7:30am.

"Hey you never guess what I saw yesterday" Matt smirked sipping his coffee as he nudged Steph who was sat next door to him.

"Go on enlighten me" Steph smirked turning to Matt.

"Well I walked into the drama room to get Izzie to sign some stuff for me and I couldn't find her, but I noticed unusually the door to the costume cupboard was closed so I knocked and asked" Matt paused now getting the attention of the entire staffroom. It was like story time for a year 1 class. "Well I waited five minutes and both Tom and Izzie came out together"

"Matt get to the point were getting old here" Steph smirked.

"Well Izzie had her top inside out" Matt said raising his eyebrows twice together at Steph.

"never?! Izzie Redpath?" Grantley said "And she says that I'm lazy?!"

"Sorry Matt are you telling me that both Tom and Izzie had sex during school hours where pupils could walk in on them?" Kim asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying, they said they were cleaning the cupboard"

The door to the staffroom swung open and the staffroom went quiet as Izzie and Tom walked in talking about tea for the family tonight. They both stopped in their tracks, the whole staffroom staring at them.

"Morning" Tom smiled as he went over and made a coffee for him and Izzie.

The staffroom went back to their usual chit chat. Kim got up putting her tea on the table and going over to Izzie.

"Can I have a word?" She said sternly

"Sure Kim, Whats up?" Izzie asked following her to Tom's classroom which happened to be the first one.

"Matt's telling everyone you and Tom had sex during period six yesterday is this true?"

"to be honest its none of your business kim, we were both on frees"

"Your frees are supposed to be none contact time Iz"

"oh come on Kim, you can't tell me you and Andrew never did it when he was here"

"no we didn't, remember were role models for the kids, what would of happened if your drama group had found you both"

"Well they didn't so lets leave it yeah"

"Make sure it doesn't happen again"

"Kim your not my boss" Izzie sighed walking away from her.

"Do you want me to tell Rachel?"

"Well I thought we were friends so go ahead, at least I know where your loyalties lie" Izzie said going back into the staffroom going over to Tom. Before he had a chance to say anything Rachel had come in with the morning announcements so just passed a coffee to Izzie.

"Morning all, Right just a couple of noticies this morning, remember it's the Art Mock today and tomorrow, so can we make sure that students try and stay away from the art classroom and toilets please, Secondly we have the big end of term party on the last day of term, I would like all of you to stay until 10pm please"

There was a chorus of what?! And no way?! From the staffroom.

"Settle down, there will be beer and wine in it for you"

"Is it free?" Steph asked

"Yes its on me, right I expect you all to be there please"

"Well Tom and I won't" Izzie snapped already angry.

"Well it is part of your job contract"

"Actually its not extra curricular activities is" Izzie added with her arms folded.

"Ha and you'd know all about that" Grantley smirked

"Got something to say Grantley?" Izzie said defensively.

"That's enough, its bad enough the students bickering let alone the teachers, there will be no extra curricular activities that week apart from this one" Eddie raised his voice.

"Right that's everything, Izzie can I see you in my office please" Rachel said leaving the office.

"Matt can you cover my lesson please because this could take a while, it's the least you owe me" Izzie snapped walking out the room.

Izzie walked down to the head teacher's office carrying her bag and a cup of coffee she went into the antechamber and knocked on Rachel's door. She went inside after been given permission.

"Sit down" Rachel said as Izzie sat in front of her desk, dropping her bag and putting her coffee on the desk in front, behind Rachel's laptop. "Look at the end of the day Izzie I need you and Tom there because its going to be a big event"

"And what if we already have plans, my contract states that on a Friday my working hours finish at 4:30pm so please tell me why you think I should stay until 10pm, voluntary with no extra pay?"

"Because you're a valued member of staff and kids look up to you, they want to see a friendly face before they sit there exams, this will be the last time we see year 11 and year 13"

"Yes and they could be sitting at home revising" Izzie sighed "I don't see how a party can be part of the curriculum"

"You feel very strongly about this"

"Yes, yes I do, because I want to be out of here by 4pm on that day if im honest ive got a holiday to enjoy whether you like it or not im not losing out on money because you said I have to stay at work voluntary, it even says in my contract that all overtime is unpaid"

"Its not classed as overtime"

"Oh please of course it is, you think you can bribe us with wine and beer, for all you know I could be pregnant so im not drinking at the moment because im trying for a baby and you want me to sit there and drink beer, its not gonna happen and what type of role model does that set for the kids to see us drinking"

"The drinks would be in the staffroom"

"Oh right so we would have rota'd drinking sessions? I don't think you've thought this through, but that's like everything you do you never think anything through"

"Do you want to re-phrase that?" Rachel asked sternly

"Nope. Its not all about you and all about your good achievements and look at me, you don't do anything except sit here in your almighty office and write a few bits and contact parents. It's a bit of a cop-out actually"

"I suggest you calm down"

Izzie scoffed. "calm down? I'm perfectly calm thankyou."

"Well your clearly not so whatever has happened this morning needs to stop right now, this is getting personal"

"Well what do you expect?! You hide things from me about my daughters, you don't listen to me as head of department and you certainly don't consult me and to be honest Rachel ive had it up to here with all of you lot that think your in charge, you, Kim and Eddie im sick to death of the lot of you. You have exactly the same degree level as me, so why are you lot so high and might" Izzie said angrily.

"Whether you like it or not Izzie I am your Boss"

"Unfortunately."

"Excuse me?"

"Look Tom and I are not going to this stupid daft party thing and neither are my girls and that's final" Izzie said getting up to leave.

"If you don't attend and especially after this outburst you will be on disciplinary proceedings"

"is that a threat?" Izzie asked turning round.

"No…You need to look at your attitude"

Izzie scoffed once more "Oh sod off Rachel you haven't got a bloody clue!" Izzie walked out of the office and the anti-chamber and walked down to her classroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Thankyou for all the lovely reviews and hello to new readers! please continue to review and let me know your ideas! Rosie

 **Part 21**

Lunchtime had arrived on that day, Izzie had calmed down considerably and was sat in the staffroom with Tom having their lunch. Rachel came in to join them and sat down eating her sandwich she just got out her own lunchbox.

"Unusual for you to be joining us Rach, you okay?" Steph asked hoping for gossip as normal

"Yeah everythings fine" Rachel smiled eating her sandwich.

Izzie got up sighing to herself and went over and sat at the table continuing to eat her lunch. After another ten minutes Rachel stood up. "Right well I've got to get back to work" Rachel said getting two letters out of her pocket. She walked over, gave one to Izzie and then one to tom. "Have a good lunch all" Rachel smiled and walked out.

Both Izzie and Tom opened the letter which read.

Staff Memo

From: Rachel Mason;

To: Tom Clarkson; Izzie Redpath;

I would like to see you both in my office as soon as you have finished your lunch. I have some items to discuss with you. Thankyou.

Izzie threw the letter down "This is ridiculous were getting singled out" she whispered to Tom

"Tempted to get my union Rep" he whispered back.

"Like Grantly is going to back us up, Rachel knows its very clear, you know what Steph's gob is like" Izzie whispered.

"Well I'm ready when you are" Tom said closing his box and putting it back into his bag.

Izzie finished her last bite and then did that same.

"Come on then" Izzie said getting up and going down to Rachel's office. They walked into the office of Joyce, where Rachel was dictating a letter for the kids tonight. After five minutes of Rachel dictating and Izzie and Tom standing there, Rachel looked up.

"Right" Rachel stood up straight pulling her fitted shirt down "Do you want to come in?" Rachel asked, it was clearly a rhetorical question.

Both Izzie and Tom went in and sat on the sofa. Rachel closed the door behind them and the window between her office and Joyce.

"Right I'm just going to cut to the chase" Rachel started "I'm issuing you both with a verbal warning, this is for what happened in the drama room, its totally against the rules and against the code of conduct. I'm not impressed and feel this is the only way forward. I have printed you a copy of the date, why and my signature for you both to keep" Rachel said handing it to them one each. "I have to tell you that another verbal or written warning will lead to temporary suspension"

"Is that it?" Tom asked clearly gritting his teeth.

"Yes, your free to go"

The pair of them got up sighing in sync.

"Not you Izzie" Rachel said

"Go on its fine I'm a big girl" Izzie said to Tom.

Tom gave Rachel an evil warning like look and left the office with the door slamming shut behind him.

Rachel brought over two envelopes and put them in front of Izzie.

"Izzie I'm issuing you with a written warning for the way you spoke to me this morning, it was extremely out of order and I don't expect it from any of my staff. I may have the same degree as you, but after all I am still your boss. The second letter is to confirm that you are suspended from working at Waterloo Road until further notice"

Izzie opened both letters and read them. Rachel sat down on the other sofa and waited for the reaction. Izzie stared at the letters and then threw them onto the table putting her head in her hands. She then proceeded to let tears fall down her face.

"Izzie?" Rachel asked

Izzie wiped her eyes realising she was still in the office and then stood up taking the letters heading for the door.

"No wait" Rachel said.

"What now?" She cried sniffing after "Are you going to dismiss me?" Izzie said bursting into full tears.

Rachel sighed and led her back to the sofas. "Look I hate this part of the job, but you've got to see it from my side, were friends Izzie" Rachel handed over a tissue.

"I thought we were too" Izzie said taking the tissue from Rachel.

"You've clearly got a lot going on in your mind and I don't blame you, you have been through a lot, maybe a week off is what you need"

Izzie nodded and stood up. "For the record, the reason Tom and I cannot attend the party is because we are booked into the registry office for 5pm to get married, we didn't want anyone to know, but don't worry, we won't celebrate we will come straight here and help you instead" she said walking out the door.

Rachel's face dropped, not realising it could be that simple. Eddie came in just after Izzie had left and looked at Rachel who sighed and putting a hand through her hair.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I just hate that part of my job" Rachel said turning round with her arms folded.

"What part?"

"The suspending of members of staff, the issuing of warnings"

"for Izzie? That's strange?"

"What for the way she spoke to me? And the fact her and Tom had sex in the drama room yesterday"

"well we could do the same" Eddie smirked snaking his arms around her.

"No it wouldn't be right" Rachel sighed "just stop it Eddie" she said removing his hands and going to sit at her desk.

"Alright" Eddie said

"Sorry, its just you know at the moment" Rachel sighed

"No I don't know what?" Eddie acted dumbfounded.

"Forgodsake Eddie, I'm not having sex for at least another four days, because I can't. now do you get it?" Rachel snapped.

"Oh right, well I'll leave you too it and go and get you some chocolate"

"Now that is the correct answer Mr Lawson" Rachel said as Eddie walked out of the office and down to the canteen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

It was the following Monday after Izzie was suspended on the Friday before. With the end of term literally eleven days away, Izzie's suspension had been reviewed by the governors and decided that she will spend a week suspended. It was six in the morning, Tom was already in the shower. Izzie was awake and just getting up. Izzie padded across to the en-suite her and Tom had built last year and walked in.

"Morning Mr Clarkson" She smirked watching his outline through the shower curtain.

Tom popped his head around the curtain. "Good morning misses, care to join me" he smirked winking at her.

"Now that is an offer I can't refuse" Izzie smiled getting undressed and joining him quickly before she got too cold. Tom snaked his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"You gonna be alright here yeah?" Tom asked looking into her eyes their foreheads connected.

"Yeah I'll just get some planning done, the girls are gonna find out this morning though" she sighed

"Hey it doesn't matter alright, no ones perfect" He said pulling her tighter into him.

Izzie looked up at tom as she pulled back a little. They leaned in closer together and captured one and others lips. Tom move his hands down her body as the passion grew. Izzie stopped briefly and looked at tom.

"You sure you have time?" Izzie asked breathless.

"I don't care if I don't" Tom smiled and kissed her passionately again. The event soon began.

Mika was getting changed for school, rolling her eyes as she heard the moans. Once changed, she walked downstairs and made herself some toast and juice and sat at the table reading her phone.

It was now seven in the morning and Mika was ready to go to school. Both Izzie and Tom finally made their appearance downstairs, Izzie still wearing pyjamas.

"Mom why are you not ready? Too busy screwing him yeah?" Mika said cheekily.

"Eh, that's enough, don't speak to your mom like that" Tom said

"Sorry" Mika sighed

"No I'm sorry" Izzie said sitting down "I'm not allowed to teach for this week"

"What why?" Mika asked

"I've been suspended Mika, only for one-week mind"

"What did you do?" Mika asked shocked

"Lets not go there, you go and have a good day at school yeah, don't worry about me" Izzie smiled

Mika just nodded knowing she would probably find out the rumours at school.

"You ready to go?" Tom asked getting the last things in his bag.

"Yeah have been for the past half hour"

"Sorry…we were erm…sorting things" Tom said sheepishly

"I know what you were both doing" Mika spat at them both walking towards the door.

"Mika" Izzie sighed getting up and pulling her back. "Whats the matter?"

"Nothing"

"Clearly, yes, me and Tom were having sex" Izzie said to the point "You and Brett do it, were in love so why can't we?"

Mika sighed and her cheeks blushed a crimson red. "It's just weird, I'm still not used to you both yet" she said making an excuse.

"Mika were getting married next week, ill call it off if that's what you want?" Izzie snapped

"Its not that" She sighed "Of course I don't want you to call it off, its just going to be weird having to call him Dad"

"You don't have to Mika" Tom stepped in "If you want to call me Tom, if that makes you happier, you can"

Mika nodded just looking down at her feet.

"Darling whats up really?" Izzie asked going to her and putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Tom's more of a Dad to me than mine has ever been, its really clear he loves you Mom, and if you get to be a Clarkson…well I want to be too" Mika admitted turning away from Tom.

Izzie pulled her in for a hug. Tom came over and wrapped his arms around them both. "We can be a family" Tom whispered to them both.

After a few minutes they all took a step back. Izzie wiped the tears from her eyes "I'll get the paper work today darling, if that's what you want we will do it for you" Izzie smiled.

"I'm sorry for being a brat…I just don't want to be left out"

"You won't darling, you, Chlo and Tom are my world and that's whats important I promise"

"Just answer me truthfully please" Mika asked

"Whats that?" Izzie asked

"Are you trying for a baby?"

"About that…" Tom started

"No tell me" Mika interrupted.

"Would it matter if we were?" Izzie asked

"I don't know" Mika said honestly.

"We have been for a while" Tom said holding Izzie's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"So are you pregnant?" Mika asked

"No" Izzie sighed "Six failed tests later and still nothing"

Mika just nodded.

"We need to get to school" Tom said kissing Izzie on the cheek.

"Promise you will tell me if you do get pregnant?" Mika asked suddenly.

"Darling of course I will, as soon as I know you will" Izzie smiled "it may not happen Mika, as I say six tests ive failed so far since I lost the last baby"

Mika nodded and continued to walk out to the car.

"See you later darling, I love you" Tom smiled kissing her once more and then leaving.

Izzie walked into the front room and put her feet up whilst watching trashy TV.


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23**

The following Monday had come around quickly, Izzie had spent the week at home with trashy TV and had planned all her lessons for the following term. Mika, Izzie and Tom had made their way to school as usual that morning and parked up. Mika walked off to meet brett and Tom came round and held Izzie's hand.

"No doubt Rachel will want to see me this morning" Izzie sighed watching as Rachel pulled up with Eddie nearby.

"Well the governers have spoken, so you've still got a job darling" He smiled pecking her cheek "Besides this time next week you are going to be Mrs Clarkson" Tom smiled.

"I know, just got to get through this week"

"Morning both" Eddie smiled walking past them. They replied smiling as normal. Rachel came over to them next.

"Morning" Rachel smiled

"Morning" they both replied.

"Izzie can I see you in my office?" Rachel asked "Nothing serious don't worry just want to have a chat" She smiled

"Yeah of course, first lesson I'm free?"

"Yeah after registration would be fab" Rachel smiled as the three of them walked in together.

"Mum" Chlo asked running up behind her.

"I'll catch you first lesson, Iz" Rachel smiled walking off.

"Are you and Tom free at break or lunch?"

"Yeah everything alright darling?" Izzie asked

"Yeah Donte and I need to speak to you both"

"Okay lunchtime? Bring your lunch with you?" Tom asked

"Yeah okay see you then" Chlo said walking off.

"I hope to god shes not pregnant again, her education comes first"

"Iz, it will be okay whatever happens, come on lets go up" Tom smiled going up to the staffroom.

Soon enough registration was over and Izzie had made her way down to Rachel's office and knocked on the door. She was called in and sat down.

"Firstly Rachel I'm sorry"

"Oh I'm not here to talk about that, look im happy to let it go and start afresh if you are"

Izzie nodded.

"What are you plans after you and Tom get married on Friday?" Rachel asked

"Well we wanted it to be a quiet one, so we were just going to go home and have a pizza and try and find a last minute weekend hotel deal. Why?"

"Why don't you come here?"

"In my wedding dress?"

Rachel nodded "I know it's the end of term party for the kids, but it can be made a really good celebration for you and tom too"

"I don't know, I suppose we could but we don't want to be working on that night"

"You have my word that you won't be however no drinking in front of the kids, talk to tom see what he thinks"

"Yeah will do, what time can we leave on Friday?" Izzie asked

"I've got cover for your last lessons, so before they start?" Rachel asked smiling. "See I can be reasonable Izzie"

"I know im just getting into a tizzie is all" Izzie smiled

"Ha…Tizzie…Tom…Izzie" Rachel smirked

"Ha…That's true"

"Listen ive got to go to see Kim about the final preparations for the party. Have a good day Iz"

"Thanks Rachel" Izzie smiled and got up and walked out.

Lunchtime came and Chlo and Donte arrived at Tom's classroom where Tom and Izzie had been discussing Friday.

"Chlo" Izzie smiled "Whats up?"

"Look I hope you both don't go mad or nothing yeah"

"Your not pregnant are you?" Izzie asked straight away.

"No mom…Im not" Chlo said

"Dad's gone into Prison, I can't afford to keep the house going on my own. Chlo and I were wondering" He said looking at chlo "Well.."

"Can we move back home together?"

Izzie looked at Tom knowing her room hadn't being touched. Izzie nodded.

"How can I say no to my own daughter and son in law?" Izzie said holding Chlo close.

"It takes a real man to stand up and say he can't manage" Tom said shaking Donte's hand.

"Few ground rules though, Me and Tom are trying for a baby, get over it okay. Secondly im not going to charge you rent, but you respect the fact that the bills will be going up with you living with us which is fine, but you come home expect chores" Izzie said

Both Chlo and Donte nodded. "Thankyou" They said together.


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

The end of the week had arrived and it was lunchtime. Izzie and Tom were in the staffroom gathering their things ready to leave.

"Oh so you two got out of it I see" Steph said

"Steph, we've okayed it with Rachel" Tom said picking up his bag.

Izzie looked at Steph.

"Yeah, so all us lot will do the hard work whilst you two go on a jolly" Steph sighed walking towards the kettle.

"Come on Tom just ignore her"

"When I find myself agreeing with Steph things must be wrong, how come you two are getting out of it?"

"Because we are. Its none of your business, Rachel knows and that's all who needs to know" Izzie said walking out with her stuff. Tom followed her.

"Right then the taxi is waiting, I will see you lot at the alter" Tom smiled kissing Izzie in front of everyone in the playground where Mika, Chlo and there other halves had joined them. The lads went with Tom and Izzie drove home with Chlo and Mika.

5pm had arrived. Tom was waiting in the small registry office at the front.

"Please stand" The Registrar said indicating Brett and Donte to stand.

Both Mika and Chloe walked down to the front in their purple tea dresses with small bouquet of purple and white flowers. Izzie followed them holding a similar but bigger bouquet wearing a three quarter length wedding dress, with lace flowers on.

Izzie reached the front and smiled at Tom as they looked at each other.

"You look amazing" Tom smiled holding her hands.

"Friends and Family we are gathered here today to witness the Marriage of Isobel Marie Redpath to Thomas Daniel Clarkson, First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason

why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now."

Tom and Izzie looked around at the four smiling faces.

"The vows you are about to take will symbolise your love for one and other. Under the law of the United Kingdom, if either of you know of a reason that your can not lawfully marry you must declare it now"

Tom squeezed Izzies hand and they smiled at one and other.

"That's always the hard bit, now its out the way" The registrar smiled. Getting smiles of everyone. "Thomas Daniel Clarkson, will you take Isobel Marie Redpath to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Tom smiled squeezing Izzie's hands making her smile and look at Tom.

"Isobel Marie Redpath , will you take Thomas Daniel Clarksonto be your Husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Izzie smiled squeezing his hands back.

"And now for the wedding vows"

"I, take Thomas Daniel Clarkson, take you, Isobel Marie Redpath, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; I make this vow."

"I, take Isobel Marie Redpath, take you, Thomas Daniel Clarkson, to be my Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; I make this vow."

Donte brings forward the ring with Brett holding them out.

"Isobel Marie Redpath, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you." Tom smiled as he put the ring her finger.

"it is with great excitement I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride" The registrar smiled.

Tom held Izzie closely and kissed her, receiving a small cheer from the four members in the room.

"Mr and Mrs Clarkson, I will need you to come and sign the register"

After another hour or so they left the registry office, receiving confetti from Chlo and Mika. Donte took some photos and then they all made there way into the cars that were waiting.

It was 8pm when Izzie and Tom turned up to the school still dressed up. Chlo, Mika, Brett and Donte had also arrived. Rachel had come out after Izzie had texted.

"You look amazing Izzie, and he scrubs up well doesn't he, Congratulations to you both" Rachel smiled.

"Thankyou" Izzie smiled

"I would like to announce it to the staff and students, the staff are pretty angry you've had this evening off, I know all in good reason"

"Yeah, the kids will have to start calling me Mrs Clarkson so yeah why not"

They all walked in together and Rachel went up to the stage where the DJ was and took the Microphone as he turned down the music.

"I hope your all enjoying tonight, I just have a little announcement to make" Rachel smiled receiving confusing looks from the teachers but getting everyones attention. Both Tom and Izzie waiting for their moment. "You may notice there are two members of staff missing, Miss Redpath and Mr Clarkson, well there is a reason for this and they have arrived. I would like to give a big waterloo Road welcome to the new Mr and Mrs Clarkson" Rachel smiled as Izzie and Tom walked in hand in hand smiling.

Kim ran over. "Congratulations, I'm so sorry you kept that quiet! You look amazing"

"Thankyou, it was planned before the party, we didn't want to move it"

"Understandable" Kim smiled "Enjoy your evening and congratulations again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 25**

After a long two weeks off work where a small honeymoon had taken place in Carmarthen, wales, both Izzie and Tom woke for their first day back at school for the summer term.

"How is It possible I feel more tired now I'm awake" Izzie sighed putting the duvet over her face.

Tom giggled moving it down again. "It's the first day of the summer term, I think that's why"

Izzie sighed and sat up. "You know I still have that headache from yesterday, my heads banging"

"Really?" Tom asked sitting up concerned.

Izzie nodded "Nothing a bit of Ibuprofen can't help, I hope!" she said getting up and getting herself changed.

Tom watched on.

"Tom are you going to get changed instead of watching me" Izzie smirked

Tom smirked back and got up going round to her in his boxers and wrapping his arms around her as she was trying to get her trousers on.

"Tom!" She giggled turning around in his arms letting her trousers fall and kissing him.

"Its your first day as Mrs Clarkson at school" Tom smiled and kissed her again then let go.

Izzie smiled and got herself changed going downstairs. "Morning" she smiled noticing Mika, Chlo and Donte in the kitchen.

"Morning" They chorused in the usual dull teenage way.

Izzie helped herself to a piece of toast and joined the table.

"Chlo, I've got mechanics exam after school today" Donte said

"Have you, good luck donte hope it goes well"

"Thanks Mrs Clarkson" He smiled

"Izzie whilst you're here don't forget"

Chlo smiled "Your smash it donte"

"Don't forget Chlo, you've got the extra help tonight Brett offered you" Mika added

"Oh do I have too" Chlo sighed

"Yes you do, Brett is giving up his time to teach you French you will go" Tom said coming in.

Chlo sighed loudly.

"Right who's having a lift this morning?" Tom asked

Mika responded with a yes.

"Donte and I will walk if that's okay" Chlo said

"Yes but no dawdling." Izzie said

Eventually all of them were at school and Tom and Izzie were sat in the staff room.

"Blimey anyone would think someone had died" Kim commented sitting opposite Izzie

"What do you mean by that?" Izzie asked

"You've got a face like thunder Izzie…Whats up?"

"I'm just not feeling well, ive got a bad headache and feel run down" Izzie said

"Oh I see, you alright to teach, you don't want an hour off?"

"You know what that would be grand, I didn't want to phone in sick not on the first day, its proberbly a wedding come down or something"

"I'll cover your lesson for you, if you feel too ill go home" Kim said

"Thanks Kim"

"Leave Rachel to me" Kim smiled and got up walking towards the office and knocking. "Morning"

"Hiya, good easter?" Rachel asked, eddie stood by her his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah wasn't bad, you?"

"Yeah it was good" Rachel smiled looking at eddie.

"Can we make this brief this morning? I'm covering for Izzie first, shes come in to work, she looks tired and run down"

"oh right, yeah sure, Is she okay?"

"Hopefully yeah, shes porberbly just got Bride Blues!" Kim smiled

"Yeah proberbly" Rachel said and got on with the meeting.

Later on that evening Chlo was over at Brett's, working in his bedroom on the French home work.

"You know chlo your doing really well" He smiled and looked at her.

Chlo smiled looking at him "Thanks"

They both locked eyes and looked deeper. Slowly as if something was pushing them together they leaned in and kissed. The pair broke of briefly and looked at one and other. Their lips connected again quickly as the passion grew, books ended up on the floor as Brett pushed Chlo back on to the bed. Soon enough clothes were on the floor and the event began.

After half an hour or so, they were both lay there out of breath.

"Oh my god, how can I do this to Donte…To Mika"

"Maybe we should just get changed and stop with these sessions"

"yeah" Chlo said getting changed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26**

A week had passed and Izzie was still feeling unwell, but with the exams she was just ignoring it and carrying on. They arrived to school as normal that morning. Chlo was walking to school with donte.

"Are you alright babe, you've been quiet recently?" Donte asked

"Donte I can't do this" Chlo said facing him just as they reached the gates.

"What?" Donte asked.

"I'm so sorry Donte…I can't handle the guilt"

"Chlo, your scaring me" Donte said

"I slept with Brett, I'm so sorry" She cried

"You did what?" Donte said clenching his fists.

"Donte don't do anything stupid" Chlo said pulling him back.

"Get off me chlo" He said walking off away from the school.

Chlo walked into the school wiping her tears.

"Chlo, you alright? Where's donte" Mika asked coming over

"Dunno" Chlo sniffed

"You two haven't fallen out again, you just need to make up chlo" Mika sighed

"I'll see you in the common room" Brett said walking off.

Lunchtime had arrived at Waterloo Road. Mika was sat under the tree, chlo sat next to her.

"Any news?" Mika asked

Chlo shook her head.

"Just text him Chlo"

Brett was in the library doing extra work. Donte came into the school gates now dressed in black.

"Donte is here" Mika said pointing to him.

"Where's brett?" Donte asked come over angrily

"Library why?" Mika said standing with Chlo.

"Donte NO!" Chlo said grabbing him.

"What are you going to do?" Mika asked confused

"You mean she hasn't told you Mika?"

"Told me what?"

"Donte don't" Chlo said

"She slept with Brett last week, that little French lesson…it was more moulin rouge" Donte said walking off.

"WHAT?" Mika said

"Mika I'm sorry"

"Don't you sorry me" She said pulling her hair and the pair started scrapping. Students gathered around shouting 'fight fight'

Janeece ran inside and up to the staffroom.

"Get out you cant be in here this is private" Grantly said

"Sir, Miss, Chlo and Mika are scrapping" Janeece said to Tom and Izzie.

"I'll go you stay here and have some water" Tom said to Izzie and got up following Janeece seeing Donte on the way. "You out with me now"

Donte sighed and went out over to them and pulled them apart.

"I hate you!" Mika shouted

"That's enough! The pair of you cooler now" tom said pushing them towards the school. "Donte whats happened mate"

"Chlo has shagged Brett, I hate them Tom" Donte cried

Tom put his arms around him "Go and get a hotel for the night we will get you something more substantial son"

"Thanks Tom"

Tom walked in and saw Izzie at the entrance.

"Why were they scrapping?" Izzie sighed still looking quite pale.

"Chlo has slept with Brett" Tom sighed

"What why?"

"No idea, come on lets get to the cooler" Tom said holding her hand and going up to see Rachel already laying into them.

Both Tom and Izzie walked in to hear the last part of Rachel's Spiel.

"You both have extremely important exams in the next few weeks, and here you both are scrapping in the playground, when in theory you should be revising." Rachel said sternly.

"I knew you wouldn't understand" Mika sighed.

"Mika don't speak to Ms Mason like that!" Izzie sighed

"Fine I shagged Brett I know I did, doesn't mean I enjoyed it Mika" Chlo shouted across the cooler.

"You don't have to enjoy it, Brett was my boyfriend" Mika shouted back

"So…Clearly he wanted it, as he lead me on"

Mika launched and Rachel held her back.

"That is enough the pair of you" Tom said sternly. "Mika sit down!"

Mika sighed and sat down.

"What type of girls are you two both turning into, fighting over boys, sleeping with others boyfriends" Izzie said looking at Chlo. "You know its been a rough week girls, you have exams, they far more important than boys" Izzie said just as she clutched her mouth at the end. "Sorry" she said through her hand and legged it out the cooler towards the nearest toilet.

"Do you think this is what your mom really needs right now?" Tom sighed

"Is she alright?" Mika asked

"Were going to the doctors tonight, but clearly I can't trust you both at home on your own" Tom sighed again

"I definitely think an after school detention is in order so they can stay with me" Rachel said sternly arms folded "And won't betide you if I hear a peep out of either of you"

Izzie came back to the cooler and Tom and Rachel turned round.

"You alright love" Tom asked quietly.

Izzie nodded "Think so, feel better for it"

"Iz, go home and get some rest before doctors tonight" Rachel said.

"No no I feel fine now, its been brewing for well over a week that has and now I feel fine, I might even cancel the doctors appointment"

"you sure?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, I feel great now" Izzie smiled. The colour had returned to her cheeks and she did look much better.

"They can still have the detention and make their own way home and in that time they can both revise for their exams"

"Good idea Tom"

"Donte has moved out by the way, his got a hotel for the night" Tom said

"Charles is out tomorrow apparently it wasn't him" Chlo said.

"Good he can go home tomorrow, because quite honestly Chlo, he doesn't deserve a wife like you" Izzie said

"You've never liked him Mom" Chlo sighed

"Those vows me and tom made two weeks ago, they mean something Chlo, for once I'm on Donte's side. If Tom had done that to me, how do you think I would feel"

"He did didn't he, all those years ago with Miss Dickey"

"It wasn't like that Chlo and you know it, stop trying to stir it up and just accept that you're a slapper" Mika said

"GIRLS!" Rachel sighed. "Anymore of this bickering and your be in detention for the rest of this week"


End file.
